1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an auto white balance system for an image sensor and an auto white balance method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Auto white balance (AWB) is a technological method widely used in image capturing devices for determining the color temperature of the light creating a captured image and adjusting for that color temperature. However, this methodology works based on certain assumptions that do not always match perfectly with the captured scene. For example, a dim outdoor scene may be misinterpreted as an indoor scene and, consequently, an improper adjustment could be made.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an AWB system and an AWB method, which can overcome the above-mentioned problem.